30 word Prompt Challenge
by Jonghyun-appa
Summary: Prompt challenge by MioneWazlib Warning's inside.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay, so while I'm waiting for you guys to vote (if you've only just found out about it the poll is on my profile and the deadline is the 7****th****) I was looking through the forums for anything to do (I already have the drabble's written it's a case of what you want the most :P) Anyway, I found a prompts challenge (well I found a few so this is the first of many.) The rules are simple, I MUST use all 100 prompts, and each prompt should contain 30 words each. Simple, right? It's a lot harder that it looks, believe me. Anyway on with the challenge (link, just take out the spaces -** http:/ forum . fanfiction . net /topic/ 44309/ 31853827/ 1/ **) I was going to just write 10 per chapter, but have decided to give it to you in 1 instalment. I hope you guys like it ^_^**

**Warnings:**** There will be elements of Harry/Draco, Harry/Bill, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Lucius, Remus/Sirius, Severus/Lily, James P/Lily E, Albus S P/Scorpius M, Harry/The Twins, Harry/Theo, Harry as Snape's son, M-PREG, Filch/Mrs. Norris, Harry/Blaise, Petunia/Vernon, character death, amnesia, Mugglephobia (the fear of Muggles), gender bending, Pure randomness and insanity (I apologise in advance if I've forgotten any warnings. Plus if I have to warn about Yaoi/Slash then I have to warn about heterosexuality *shudder*)**

* * *

Reality Check

It was amazing how just one scathing remark from Vernon would remind Harry that this was his reality, not the magical world of Hogwarts.

Absolutely Alone

Watching Ron and Hermione whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears always reminded Harry of what he could never have, for he was a freak and would forever be alone.

Prince Charming

After reading about him, Ginny would always love him, for Harry was her Prince charming and the Chamber only solidified that dream.

Virgin

Draco always knew how could he not? Harry had always kept away due to his Celebrity, and so it was inevitable that the Boy-Who-Lived would be a Virgin.

Good Question

There were times when Hermione questioned Ron's intelligence but when he wondered about the Basilisk fang she could have kissed him, and so she did.

Can you hear me?

George looked at the gathered family member's and blinked sluggishly at them. Their mouths were moving but he had n idea what they were saying.

I'm telling

Harry mouthed the words just as Malfoy spoke them, "I'm telling my Father about this!" Ron and Hermione laughed. Harry just grinned widely when the Slytherin turned in their direction.

Out of Control

Harry felt that being with Draco was like being in a duel with Voldemort, exciting and totally out of his control.

I Love You

The first time Sirius had said it Remus smiled and nodded; now Remus wished he could say it back.

Willingness

It wasn't that Harry was afraid, it's just he wasn't willing enough to get the tattoo Draco said would look "Bad Ass" on him.

Drunk

Draco was glad the Potions Master was their head of House otherwise he'd never get drunk, or drink, again. Ever.

Disaster

Fleur looked at the people gathered for her Wedding and sighed. How was she going to tell them at the Groom was Honeymooning with the Boy-Who-Lived?

Turned Off

Coming home to find Harry in her favourite dress was not something Ginny could feel excitement for, no matter how much she loved him.

Past, Present, Future

As Remus looked at his son, he didn't care about the past or the present, he only wanted his sons future to be the best it could be.

Dysfunctional

Dudley had always kept his true opinions to himself but even he could tell that his family wasn't as normal as they tried to be. Even without Harry Potter: Wizard.

Men

It took a drunken party at The Burrow for Ron to realise his best friend was more into his brother's than his little sister.

Behind My Back

Draco was all for dodgy dealings but seeing Harry Potter do it while his friends backs were turned was admirable and bloody Slytherin of him.

Study Sessions

Hermione knew she was an overachiever, but after spending her afternoon with the Ravenclaw's she realised why Harry and Ron ran whenever she wanted to study.

Cut it out

"Cut it out!"

Draco smirked before grinding his hips against Harry's once more; they both knew the Golden Boy didn't mean it.

Dreamt

Harry woke to screams. Looking beside him he smiled sadly before pulling his husband to him. Draco's dreams were still traumatic, even if Harry was the one with more issues.

Memories

Even though the memories were fading, Dumbledore could still remember the sweet smile on his sister's face whenever he returned home.

Finish This

Ron would never admit that Hermione's cooking was bad, but he knew his children would and that was why there was an unspoken rule that all leftovers went to Pigwidgeon.

Light

Boy-Who-Lived. The new leader of the Light. Gryffindor's Golden boy was in a scandalous relationship with the prince of Slytherin.

Dark

The dungeons were dark and cold, it was one of the reasons Severus like them. It also helped him forget, momentarily, Lily Evans, the girl who stole his heart.

Rule Breaking

James Potter had been sent to Dumbledore's office many times, but looking at Lily's face he was sure it was the first time she'd been sent there.

Holding Hands

Harry smiled when he felt a tug on his finger, and it only took a few moments before Teddy's hand was fully in his grasp.

Fearful

Harry had never been afraid, even after facing his death numerous times, but after seeing Teddy's pale form in the Hospital Wing he felt fear grip his heart in ice.

Honour

The only Honour Lucius felt was that he'd never lied about his hatred of the Weasley's, although he did lie about his hatred of Harry, and the boy knew that.

Transportation

"I'm never driving again!"

Harry looked from Draco to the car and back again, he knew the Slytherin would drive again. No matter how much he said he hated it.

Going in Circles

Harry watched as Ron chased Rose and Hugo around the house, he wondered when his friend would realise they were just running in circles.

Psychotic

He always knew he was a little mad, but after weeks of banging on the door he realised it was all in his mind.

Fake

It took only moments for Harry to smile, his smile as fake and the cool politeness of the Pureblood Elite around him.

Amazing

After having survived a day of classes, Neville was surprised to find he was a favourite among the students as well as being "An Amazing Teacher".

Tattered Edges

Pansy sneered at the clothes in front of her, Ron grinned widely, he wondered when the Slytherin's were going to realise they should never bet against Harry winning anything.

Hero

Not everyone was a hero, like him, but as Harry watched his son Albus stand up to the people bullying Scorpius he knew that was what his son was.

In Love

Peter Pettigrew sneered at the happy couples around him. It was stupid being in love, it would only get you killed. The Potter's realised this only a few years later.

Let Me Out

After being in his cupboard for a few days, Harry was determined to stay out of it for the next few years. His Hogwarts letter's helped.

Sickness

There were many things Fred and George wished that they could forget Filch and his cat having sex was one of them. It just made them sick for weeks afterwards.

Rainbow

Lily smiled as her little boy laughed at the coloured sparks shooting around the room, thanks to the Marauder's.

Dead Tired

After teaching annoying brats, attending both Order and Death Eater meetings, Severus Snape found himself longing for his bed in the dungeons.

Wish Upon A Star

Before the Battle of Hogwarts many Centaur's found themselves looking to the sky and wishing upon the many stars they could see. Even in Mars was very bright that night.

Cheating

Seeing Harry with a Dicta-Quill Hermione huffed, "That's cheating!"

"No, it's a muscle saver." Harry replied as he watched her struggle to record the lecture.

Lurking

It wasn't every day you'd catch Luna lurking in the dungeons, no, just the days when Harry was visiting his boyfriend, Theodore Nott.

Sunset

Albus Potter looked across the lake; he was the only one out of his siblings staying at Hogwarts that Easter. Scorpius smiled beside him as they watched the sun disappear.

Delusional

"Harry, when did you get whiskers?" A simple question, but it labelled Ron as delusional for the next few weeks.

Damsel in Distress

Harry hid his amusement as Ron battled with the ropes surrounding Hermione, not realising the witch was the one to free them first.

Never too Late

Harry smiled as he few Snape the anti-venom.

"Mum loved you too." He smiled before leaving, knowing Hermione would get him to Hogwarts safely, and glad he'd saved him.

To save a Life

Even as he was told she was dead, Harry continued desperately to give Luna life. Screaming and fighting while he was being dragged to safety, away from his little sister.

With all my Heart

Lily cried as she rocked her little boy to sleep, she wished with all her heart the Severus could know of their son, of their little family.

Help Me

Sirius could see Harry wasting away, he may be dead but he could still watch, with Lily and James. Watching Remus desperately trying to save his only living pack member.

Not Thinking

Regulus loved flying. It was the only thing he wasn't pressured into doing and it also meant he could forget about the world for a while, forget about the war.

Free Line

"He's gay for you."

Draco turned to Blaise and sneered before looking back towards Harry Potter.

"Go to him," Blaise turned to leave, "Oh, and the advice was free."

Disease

Draco leaned away from the person beside him, since his father's imprisonment he'd had to use Muggle transport. It didn't help that he had Mugglephobia. '_I need a bath!'_

Quitting You

Draco watched Harry, from across the room, and turned to go outside. Harry made his excuses and followed him out.

"It's over." Draco spoke, once alone, and downed his drink.

Nature

Moony howled at the moon before tackling Padfoot to the ground. Prongs stood regally behind them with Wormtail resting on his head. Only on special nights did they play.

Unfaithful

Narcissa was never unfaithful to her Lord's cause, but if it meant that she could keep her family alive then she had no problems lying to him.

Attention

A burn to his hand brought Harry out of his vision, and moving swiftly he stood in front of Snape before Ron's plan began. Ron's cauldrons contents scolding him instead.

Missing Out

As Harry watched from his hiding place, he could only imagine what the ice-cream Dudley was eating tasted like.

Broken

Amber eyes stared up from the toy at his feet, Harry sighed before muttering "_Reparo"_ and pulling Teddy towards him. The little pup had no idea of his strength.

Why Not?

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged before jumping into the icy water, naked, Ron following soon after.

"Bloody Hell!"

The twins cheered from the shore.

Classy

"Is that you Potter? I can't tell with your hair tame."

Harry glared at the smirking Slytherin before downing his drink.

"Get lost Parkinson."

Confident

As Harry was confirmed dead by Narcissa Malfoy, Voldemort felt his confidence rise again. He was going to be victorious in this war.

Confusing

Everything about Nymphadora Tonks was confusing, even her schedule of hair and eye colour changes.

Controlling

Voldemort branded his follower's for a reason. As a Dictator he expected no less than control over them.

Don't Leave Me

As the Dursley's car grew smaller, Harry sobbed. He knew they weren't coming back and he never did like them but he didn't want to be left alone to die.

Different

After growing up with the Dursley's, Harry was glad that he was different to them, glad he was part of another world, and wouldn't have to go back until summer.

Modesty

Draco blushed as he used his cloak to cover Harry's body. Snape was busy ripping Weasley a new one and he didn't think Potter wanted his new body on show.

Home

Looking up at Hogwarts for the first time, Tom Riddle Jr felt that he could call this place home, his real home.

Believe Me

"Wrackspurts are real Harry."

"Don't worry Luna I believe you."

Luna smiled before humming the Hogwarts song to the Phantom of the Opera.

Words

Words blurred with Lily's tears as she wrote one last note and sent it before Voldemort burst into the room. At least Harry would be safe with him, with Severus.

Anger Welling

"…Scar-headed imbecile!"

Harry grinned, anger changing to amusement.

"Good comeback Draco, shame it's not going to win you an Oscar."

Draco just grunted before falling back on the bed.

Judgement

Harry gulped as all three Malfoy's stared at his hair; every so often they'd move a strand and then go back to staring.

"It'll have to do."

Harry nodded, smiling.

Companionship

They knew it wasn't going to last, they both had people pushing them into marriage, still they stayed, hung on as long as they could for they were the same.

Left Out

At Hermione and Ron's wedding Harry truly felt left out and left behind, which is why he had no resistance when the twins invited him into their bed that night.

My Life

Hermione tried to keep a straight face as she arrived at Harry's flat and found him and Rose rocking out to Bon Jovi's music. Didn't mean she didn't take pictures.

Testing the Limits

As a broom tester Harry knew his limits but when the breaking system failed during a dive he was sure he'd get a lecture from Hermione, and Ginny, and Draco.

Relief

After having felt fear grip his heart he could only laugh as he was told Teddy only had a fever and he'd be fine in a few days.

Emotional

Harry knew he could be overly emotional, but with the hormones from his pregnancy boosting them he felt he could only cry, laugh or get really angry.

Stubborn

As Harry's jaw clenched, Severus sighed, only his son would have the stubbornness of both him and Lily.

Around the Corner

Ducking yet another spell, Harry decided that poking his head around the corner while a Death Eater meeting was in progress was one of his more stupid ideas.

I Remember

Harry had cried when his lover forgot him, and now he cried as he was remembered.

"I remember you too Blaise."

"Is that my name?"

Harry only cried harder.

Cuts

The first time Sirius saw the cuts on Harry, he believed what the boy told him. The next few times he fire called Severus and realised how serious they were.

Fresh

Petunia smiled as Vernon handed her a bouquet of lilies. Even if she and Lily were estranged she still loved the flower's that reminded her of green eyes and magic.

Train of Thought

Percy growled as he lost his place again, looking up he spotted the twins, wands in hand, floating paper planes and swans around his room.

The Truth

Harry waved his hand, highlighting the words carved into his skin, who in their right mind would lie with a reminder and under veritaserum?

Pain

The Cruciatus curse was tame compared to watching his friends die around him. That's what Harry felt as he watched Ron die beside him.

Recovery

It would take him a while to get over his PTSD, but with Theo's help he wouldn't go through the recovery period alone.

Beauty

Draco ran his hands over the burn marks on Harry's torso

"Beautiful."

Grief

Teddy stumbled away from the bed of his godfather, collapsing into the arms of his Husband. The Boy-Who-Lived was finally dead.

Background

It was natural to do background checks on Professor's, but with a war looming Dumbledore decided to forgo formalities for a few years.

Small World

"Stop humming!"

Harry continued stirring the cake batter as well as changing his humming to singing.

"It's a small, small world."

"ARGH!" Teddy stomped out of the kitchen.

Go the Distance

"Nothing can beat Disney." Hermione commented.

Harry smiled as he looked away from the kids, who were watching Hercules.

"I agree."

Run Away

When news spread of the Boy-Who-Lived being missing, everyone blamed the Muggles he'd been with. The only ones to blame Dumbledore as well were Remus, Sirius, McGonagall and Snape.

Shallow

Gabrielle Delacour knew she was shallow so when Draco left her she thought a good shopping spree would be good, it wasn't, although Draco's went much better.

Shine

Stepping onto the stage as the lead singer of '_Basilisk'_ Harry felt glad that this time he was shining for something he'd not, and not his mother.

Reach

Teddy bit his tongue as he stretched for the cookie jar. After several attempts her felt tears gather but before he could cry the jar floated into his arms.

For You

Ron had his romantic moments, like the time he transfigured some daisies for Hermione on Valentine's day.

"For you 'Mione." He even got a kiss on the cheek.

Pinky Promise

Teddy looked at Albus' black eye and wondered if pinky promising not to tell Harry the truth was good. After seeing his face he wished he'd gone with his instincts.

Squeaky Clean

Padfoot jumped from the bath, ran along the corridors, outside and rolled in the mud.

"Well he was clean for 5 seconds." James muttered to a drenched Remus.

Dance

Neville's Gran was proud when he brought home a trophy for the best dancer. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was a joke from Harry.


End file.
